


Running into danger

by RainbowIronMan



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, My First Fanfic, No Romance, One Shot, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowIronMan/pseuds/RainbowIronMan
Summary: Based from an anonymous prompt from Pinterest.'You are a teenager with the ability to measure how 'dangerous' people are on a scale of one to ten just by looking at them. A normal child is a one or two, while a trained, armed soldier would be a seven or eight. Today, you notice an unassuming kid in school that measures a ten.'Reader meets Light Yagami.





	Running into danger

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finally got the motivation to write a fic, but I did. It'll remain a one-shot.

You're a new student at school, and honestly, you're just hoping to make it through the day without anything going badly. Luckily, the worst thing that's happens so far is that the principal has been droning on about school policy for the past 8 and a half minutes. You've been counting. 

"...And he will show you around." 

The principal finishes up his 'welcome the new kid speech' by gesturing behind you, where you assume your tour guide is. 

The first thing you notice about the brunette boy is that he is very, very pretty. Wow.

The second thing you notice is the giant, intimidating ten bobbing above his head. Your smile freezes on your face, and you try not to reveal your nervousness. You didn't succeed. In your defense though, you had never met anyone above a seven before.

"Hello". He said with a polite smile, sticking out his hand gracefully. "My name is Light Yagami. It's nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
